1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate generally to mounting systems for eyewear, and more specifically to methods and apparatuses for mounting an optical lens in a manner that provides excellent ballistic resistance and lens stability.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of improvements have been made in recent years in the eyewear field, particularly with respect to eyewear intended for use in active sports or as fashion sunglasses. These eyewear designs accomplish a variety of functional advantages, such as maximizing interception of peripheral light, reducing optical distortion and increasing the wearer's comfort level, compared to previous active sport eyewear.
Moreover, various other improvements have been made to enhance the durability and strength of eyeglasses. For example, various durable eyeglass designs have been developed that enable eyeglasses to be sturdy even during accidents, impact, stress, and other forms of use or misuse. Further, lenses have also been developed that have enhanced ballistic protection. Thus, an eyeglass can be generally resistant to breaking, bending, or otherwise becoming unusable.